O poder da arquitetura de um condomínio
by Beeapyon
Summary: Quando o universo conspira para que algo dê certo, até mesmo o terrivél ato de espiar o banho de alguém pode iniciar um adoravél romance. Summary fail. Titulo bizarro. Leiam Onegai!
1. Marco 0

**Yo, Minna-San!**  
**Comecei a escrever essa fic ontem a noite, estava com saudades de fazer fics mais compridas :D**  
**Ultimamente eu andei lendo algumas coisas que me viciaram em SasuHina, mesmo que eu a maioria das pessoas não seja fã desse casal.**  
**Então eu TIVE que escrever uma SasuHina! hahahha**  
**O Sasuke provavelmente vai estar MUITO estranho, porque eu não quero mudar muito a personalidade dele, mas ele vai ter que parecer um pouco mais gentil e romantico com o passar da fic, então não se assustem com os momentos OOC! HHAHAHAHHA.**  
**A Personalidade da Hinata na narração também deve estar meio esquisita, acho que porque ela não gagueja HSUAHSU**  
**Em fim, a Narração é dividida entre Sasuke e Hinata, faz um bom tempo que eu queria fazer um POV duplo *O*.**  
**Estou trabalhando duro, acho que vou postar uma vez por semana, já que ainda estou escrevendo o segundo cap.**  
**Perdoem-me pelos clichês que vão ler HUASHUAS.**

**Espero que gostem *-***

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Marco 0.**

**Sasuke.**

Tinha sido um dia cansativo, será que aquelas garotas nunca iam me deixar em paz?  
Eu tive que mentir que estava indo para a casa do Lee, e pegar um caminho 10 vezes mais longo para despistá-las. Casa do LEE, como elas acreditaram que EU ia para lá? Que seja, eu preferiria passar uma semana na casa daquele cara a ter que voltar par casa com a Ino e com a Sakura puxando, torcendo e esmagando cada um dos meus braços.

Tudo que eu queria era tomar um banho, mas por acaso do destino, eu tinha me dado conta de duas coisas que mudariam meus planos:

1- O vitro do meu banheiro fica de frente para o vitro do banheiro do vizinho.  
2- Hyuuga Hinata, minha vizinha desde os meus 4 anos de idade, tinha se esquecido de fechar o vitro antes de começar a tomar banho.

Isso pode até ser completamente doentio e errado, mas eu não fui capaz de parar de olhar para ela até meu irmão arrombar a porta do banheiro.

-SASUKE, SUA BIXINHA MALDITA, ABRE ESSA PORTAAA!- Ele gritou esmurrando a porta.  
-Eu ainda não fui tomar banho.- Eu respondi sem prestar atenção.  
-O QUÊ?! QUE INFERNO VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO A MEIA HORA AI DENTRO?!- Ele continuou espancando a pobre porta até que ela abriu.  
-Ora seu pequeno...Aquela é a Hinata?- Ele perguntou surpreso antes de eu fechar o vitro na velocidade da luz. Ou o mais rápido que eu pude.  
-Não sei do que está falando, Itachi.- Eu respondi tentando expulsá-lo.  
-Graças a Deus, eu finalmente tive a confirmação de que meu irmão não é gay, você tem noção do quanto eu rezei por isso Sasuke?!- Ele disse no exato momento antes de eu bater a porta na cara de fuinha dele. –TUDO BEM, EU POSSO FICAR SEM TOMAR BANHO HOJE DEPOIS DESSA NOTICIA. – Ele gritou do corredor.

Eu me escorei na porta e escorreguei lentamente até o chão.  
O que eu estava pensando? Espiando a Hinata?  
Quero dizer, ela era realmente uma pessoa digna de se espiar, mas, ela era minha vizinha desde sempre, e apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo.  
Fora de questão.

* * *

**Hinata**

Hoje foi um dia difícil... Sakura-Chan e Ino-Chan tentaram por um de seus planos malucos em ação de novo...  
Mas no final das contas não deu certo... Às vezes eu gostaria que elas parassem com isso...  
Iie, a culpa foi minha por deixar que elas descobrissem que eu gosto do Sasuke-Kun.  
Mas, eu estou feliz só por poder vê-lo, isso já me basta...  
Então elas poderiam parar de bolar planos para que fiquemos juntos.

Sakura-Chan e Ino-Chan gostavam do Sasuke-Kun a algum tempo atrás, mas no final das contas acabaram percebendo que era mais um sentimento de admiração misturado com uma certa rivalidade entre as duas.  
Quando eu soube disso, durante uma festa do pijama, criei coragem para dizer que eu gostava dele.  
Todas ficaram um pouco chocadas, porque elas achavam que eu era apaixonada pelo Naruto-Kun, eu realmente gosto dele, mas não é algo como amor...é só...Eu gostaria de ser como ele, tão espontâneo o obstinado...  
Mas todas elas acabaram gostando da noticia, porque achavam que quem tinha mais chances com o Sasuke-Kun era eu...Sakura-Chan ficou especialmente feliz, porque aparentemente ela descobriu uma recente queda pelo Naruto-Kun.  
Mas eu realmente não tenho chance alguma com o Sasuke-Kun, apesar de termos crescido juntos como vizinhos, ele nem deve notar a minha existência, porque, afinal de contas, Uchiha-Sasuke é o mais popular garoto do colégio, e eu, sou apenas a Hyuuga Hinata, a garota que não consegue articular uma frase sem corar ou gaguejar...  
Talvez, se eu fosse mais como o Naruto-Kun...

Eu suspirei em quanto enxaguava meu cabelo, até ouvir um barulho de uma janela sendo fechada.  
Ao olhar para o lado eu percebi que meu vitro estava aberto o tempo todo, e vi sombras no vitro da frente.  
O da casa do Sasuke-Kun.  
Meu coração pulou, terminei o banho o mais rápido o possível e corri para o meu quarto.  
Fechei a porta e escorreguei por ela até o chão. E se alguém tivesse me visto? E se o Sasuke-Kun tivesse me visto?  
Senti meu rosto arder.  
Mas, afinal, se ele tivesse me visto, provavelmente não ligaria...afinal, eu sou só a Hyuuga Hinata.

* * *

**Sasuke**

O-ha-yo! Sasuke-Kun! – Foi a primeira coisa que ouvi daquelas duas ao chegar ao colégio, como todo santo dia, mas hoje, o olhar delas mais estava me dando medo do que me irritando. -  
-Ne! Ne! – Sakura disse com um sorriso brilhante e assustador – Você vai, não vai, Sasuke-Kun? -  
-O que? – Eu perguntei um tanto perturbado.-  
-A minha festa de aniversário, Obvio! – Respondeu Ino pulando na minha frente e me entregando, ou melhor, empurrando no meu peito um envelope com uma foto sua impressa. -

As duas me olhavam com uma expectativa medonha.

-NE! Claro que nós vamos! Não é Sasuke?! – Naruto respondeu por mim arrancando o envelope de mim e pulando ao meu lado, até ser acertado. –ITAAAAAAI! – Ele gritou passando a mão pelo local golpeado.-  
-Não estávamos falando com você. – Sakura resmungou. – Mas tudo bem, já que o Sasuke-Kun vai junto. – Ela disse antes do sinal tocar. -  
-Já ne! – Ino disse em quanto puxava Sakura para a aula, como elas conseguiam ser tão insuportáveis? -  
-Sakura-Chaaaaan – Naruto chorava em quanto ela ia embora, mas misterioso ainda, era como ele conseguia gostar de alguém como ela. – Ne, Hina-Chan? É, é a Hinata-Chan! HINATA!!! – Ele começou a pular e acenar. Correção a tudo que eu já tinha dito hoje, o problema era como EU podia ser amigo dele.  
-O-Ohayo, Na-Naruto-Kun, Sa-Sasuke-Kun. – Ela respondeu se aproximando, ela normalmente fica vermelha e gagueja, mas até mesmo eu faria aquilo se o pátio todo estivesse olhando para ela, graças a um certo loiro.

Mas o fato era que eu realmente estava vermelho porque eu meio que me lembrei do que eu tinha visto na noite passada.  
Em fim.

-Ne, Hinata-Chan, você vai a festa da Ino, não é? Não é? – Ele perguntou empolgado.  
-H-Hai. – Pergunta totalmente desnecessária, porque todos sabem que por algum tipo de anomalia no universo, a Hinata é muito amiga daquelas duas...  
-Yay! Mais um motivo para irmos, ne, Teme? – Ele disse me dando cotoveladas, fazendo a garota corar mais ainda. Como depois de todos esses anos ele não se tocara que ela gostava dele?  
-Ca-Ham!- Ebisu, um monitor chato de corredor interrompeu. – Não deveriam estar em sala? O sinal já tocou! Senhorita Hyuuga, não esperava vê-la transgredindo as normas do colégio! – Ele disse se inclinando ameaçadoramente para ela, que parecia mais assustada a cada segundo.  
-Deixe ela em paz cara, já estamos indo para a sala. – Eu disse puxando seu braço e indo em direção a sala. – Além do mais, a culpa é do Naruto.-  
-NANI?! – Ele gritou, como sempre, correndo atrás de mim.-

-O-Obrigada por me ajudar lá, Sa-Sasuke-Kun...- Hinata me disse quando chegamos a sala, batendo os indicadores, por um momento eu realmente me senti sujo por ter espiado alguém tão inocente como ela.  
-Tudo bem, o cara é neurótico. – Eu respondi indo para o meu lugar.

Por algum motivo eu não conseguia fazer minhas bochechas esfriarem.

* * *

Hinata

Mooh, elas me deixaram preocupadas logo pela manhã...  
Assim que sai de casa elas estavam me esperando com aqueles sorrisos malignos...  
Sakura-Chan e Ino-Chan me entregaram o convite da festa da Ino-Chan, e me disseram entre risinhos maliciosos para que eu chegasse duas horas mais cedo, sem falta. Porque elas teriam uma surpresa inesquecível para mim naquela noite... E depois saíram correndo e rindo em direção a escola.  
Elas tinham que me preocupar logo de manhã?  
Ainda mais porque o aniversario da Ino-Chan só é no domingo e...

Aquele é o Naruto-Kun?

-HINATA!!! HINATA-CHAAAAN!!! – Ele era tão espontâneo, já consegue estar tão animado logo de manhã! -  
-O-Ohayo, Na-Naruto-Kun, Sa-Sasuke-Kun. – Eu respondi me aproximando e tentando me inspirar nele, mas tinham tantas pessoas olhando para nós...

Sasuke-Kun parecia um pouco vermelho? Pensei se ele estaria com febre...

-Ne, Hinata-Chan, você vai a festa da Ino, não é? Não é? – Naruto-Kun me perguntou  
-H-Hai. – Eu queria ter respondido de um jeito mais confiante...  
-Yay! Mais um motivo para irmos, ne, Teme? – Ele disse cutucando o Sasuke-Kun, me fazendo corar mais do que eu já estava, se era possível.  
-Ca-Ham!- Ebisu-San, o monitor chefe nos chamou a atenção. – Não deveriam estar em sala? O sinal já tocou! Senhorita Hyuuga, não esperava vê-la transgredindo as normas do colégio! – Ele parecia assustador, e estava me repreendendo individualmente, certo? Isso nunca tinha me acontecido, eu não sabia o que deveria fazer.  
-Deixe ela em paz cara, já estamos indo para a sala. – Sasuke-Kun disse me puxando pelo braço indo até a sala, eu realmente pensei que fosse desmaiar. – Além do mais, a culpa é do Naruto.-  
-NANI?! – Naruto-Kun gritou correndo atrás de nós.-

Eu reuni toda a coragem que eu tinha e ensaiei mentalmente umas 300 vezes, mas finalmente pude dizer quando chegamos a sala de aula.

-O-Obrigada por me ajudar lá, Sa-Sasuke-Kun...- Eu gostaria de ao menos não ter gaguejado, mas ao menos eu não pronunciei o nome dele errado ou mordia a língua... ou desmaiei como tinha pensado que poderia fazer.  
-Tudo bem, o cara é neurótico. – Ele me respondeu e seguiu para o seu lugar, virando para a janela.

Eu apenas não sabia o que fazer.  
Me sentei na minha carteira perto da Ino-Chan que me olhava com uma cara estranha, mas senti um outro olhar em mim.  
Karin-San, a Chefe das lideres de torcida do colégio estava me olhando de um jeito assustador, eu me encolhi.  
Tenten-Chan me disse que por causa dela Sakura-Chan e Ino-Chan não entraram na equipe, mesmo tendo tido os melhores desempenhos nos testes para as vagas...  
Mas o que eu teria feito para deixá-la brava?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sasuke**

Eu estava tentando escapar de mais uma das grandes confusões que o Naruto estava causando quando escutei aquilo.

-Aquela maldita sósia da Sadako [1]! Quem ela pensa que é pra ficar se oferecendo pro meu - - Digo, Nosso, Sasuke-Kun?! – A irritante voz daquela pervertida da Karin gritou de forma desafinada, recebendo guinchos de apoio de algumas outras garotas. – Bom, vamos ensinar uma lição para aquela Hyuuga de uma vez por todas. Sakura e Ino já tiveram a época delas, mesmo que ainda sigam com aquelas brincadeirinhas. Mas alguém como a Hinata, ir de mãos dadas com o Sasuke para a aula é imperdoável! – Ela disse com sua pose de ditadora, ajeitando os óculos.  
-Hey.- Eu disse. Pude notar todas elas estremecerem antes de se virarem na minha direção. -  
-Yo! Sasuke-Kun! O-Oque faz por aqui? – Karin me perguntou nervosa, mudando claramente o tom de voz.-  
-Eu ia perguntar o mesmo. Ouvi vocês falando sobre a Hyuuga? – Eu arqueei uma sombrancelha, tentando passar a mensagem de que não havia nenhuma lição para que elas lhe ensinassem. Sabe, não que eu me importasse, mas a Karin podia ser meio perigosa às vezes. -  
-A-Ah, Só estávamos falando que...que íamos acabar o treino de torcida organizada mais cedo, porque ela me pediu ajuda com a lição de literatura, há, hahahaha.- Todas elas assentiram, mas era obviamente mentira, primeiro porque a Hinata era a melhor estudante de literatura do nosso ano, segundo porque ela tinha medo da Karin. Mas eu assumi que elas não arriscariam fazer nada contra ela depois daquilo.

Mais tarde eu descobriria que estava errado.

* * *

**Hinata**

Karin-San gostava do Sasuke-Kun.

Foi o que eu aprendi naquele intervalo.  
Eu pedi para que as meninas fossem na frente e pegassem um lugar na fila por mim em quanto eu ia ao banheiro, mas quando eu estava saindo de lá, eu fui barrada.

-Então, Hyuuga.- Karin-San parou na minha frente, suas amigas me rodearam. – Parece que tem falado mais com o Sasuke ultimamente.  
-E-Eu, n-não...é que...- - gaguejei pensando em como sair dali.  
-Sabe Hinata, você não faz muito o tipo dele, provavelmente – Ela pôs as mãos na cintura, suas amigas deram um paço mais para perto. – Não sabe conversar, é ruim em esportes, é um tanto quanto irritante, não sabe se virar sozinha...a única coisa que te salva...é esse seu cabelo.- Ela disse pegando uma mecha do meu cabelo, eu estava ponto de chorar.- Sasuke-Kun gosta de meninas de cabelo comprido, pensando bem, seu cabelo era bem curto antes não era? – Ela colocou uma mão no bolso. – Então, para marcar BEM na sua memória, que o Sasuke NUNCA será seu. – E a tirou do bolso, segurando uma tesoura afiada.- Vamos dar um jeito nisso – Ela sorriu.

Eu entrei em pânico. Empurrei uma das garotas e comecei a correr.  
Foi uma péssima idéia.  
O segundo andar, onde estávamos ficava completamente vazio durante o intervalo, e a escada ficava na direção delas. E eu era uma péssima corredora.  
Eu comecei a chorar, eu corri o máximo que eu pude em quanto ouvia seus sapatos batendo depressa no chão e suas vozes gritando por mim.  
Eu estava tão desesperada que pensei em pular a janela.  
Até que alguém me puxou para dentro do armário do zelador e trancou a porta.

Eu estava prestes a gritar, quando vi quem era.

-Sa-Sasuke-Kun?- Eu perguntei espantada.  
-Shhh!- Ele cobriu meus lábios com o indicador.

* * *

**Sasuke**

Eu estava tentando dormir na sala de musica quando ouvi um barulho.  
Na verdade barulho de mais, por estarmos no segundo andar durante um intervalo.

Quando eu sai da sala eu vi a Hinata chorando desesperadamente e tentando abrir a janela do corredor, e ouvi vozes que se pareciam com as da Karin e suas seguidoras gritando coisas como "Hinata", "Não tente fugir" e "Cortar".  
Pelo visto eu não tinha surtido tanto efeito quanto pensei.

Eu deduzi que aparecer lá só as deixaria com mais raiva da Hinata e quando eu fosse embora, Deus sabe o que fariam.  
Eu teria que dar um jeito nisso mais tarde, mas por hora eu precisava tirá-la dali.

Eu a puxei para dentro da primeira sala que vi.  
Só depois acabei me dando conta de que era um armário.

-Sa-Sasuke-Kun?- Ela disse com os olhos claros e molhados arregalados.  
-Shhh!- Eu pressionei meu indicador contra seus lábios, em um flash, eu me perguntei o que aconteceria se eu tivesse feito isso com meus próprios lábios, mas logo recobrei a consciência.

Eu ouvi o grupo passando pela porta.

-Ainda não acho que é seguro sair. – Eu disse – Elas vão te procurar o intervalo inteiro.  
-H-Hai...- Ela respondeu num sussurro. Foi quando eu percebi o quão apertado era aquele armário, e que nós estávamos totalmente pressionados um contra o outro.  
Ficamos algum constrangedor e perigoso tempo em silêncio.  
-O-Obrigada...de novo. – Ela disse e tentou olhar para o chão, mas tudo que conseguiu foi uma visão da própria blusa e esbarrar a cabeça no meu peito, o que a fez olhar para cima imediatamente.  
-D-De nada, no final das contas tudo isso foi por minha conta. – Estava ficando mais quente do que deveria naquele lugar.  
-I-Iie... Karin-San só gosta de você, então não é sua culpa e - -  
-Karin é uma louca, quando sairmos daqui vamos dar um jeito nela. - Ela não respondeu mais nada.

-E-Eu sinto muito por isso – Eu lhe disse tentando quebrar o silêncio.  
-Iie, e-eu que devo pe-pedir desculpas. – Ela virou o rosto para cima, estávamos realmente muito próximos.  
-Você pede desculpas de mais.-

Estávamos muito próximos mesmo. E cada vez mais.  
E eu estava muito insano mesmo. E cada vez mais.

* * *

  
**Então, então?! Gostaram? Odiaram? **  
**Se leram eu peço com todo meu coração que mandem reviews, eu fico totalmente desesperada quando posto uma fic nova HUSAHUHA**  
**Espero que tenham gostado!**

**Apropósito Sadako[1] é o nome original da Samara, do filme "O Chamado". **  
**Eu acabei usando isso porque não consigo falar nada de mal da Hinata HSUAHUHA e eu vi uma fan-art em que ela estava vestida de Samara.**

**Kissus, Ja ne!**


	2. Palpitações

**Yo, Minna-San!**  
**Certo, eu realmente protelei na hora de escrever esse cap. eu ficava dizendo "só tenho que postar sábado". E no final das contas acabei escrevendo a maior parte, e postando hoje hahaha (matem-me).**  
**Eu acho que esse cap. ficou horrivel, mas em fim, hahah, eu realmente me esforcei, acho que nunca me esforcei tanto para escrever algo.**  
**Eu odeio essas partes intermediarias de fics, que acontecem antes do climax, porque elas sempre ficam com cara de enrrolação (apesar de que é exatamente o que elas são).**  
**Eu também me dei conta de que escrever um POV usando a personalidade original da Hinata é uma tortura! Foi muito dificil e deve ter ficado muito OOC HSUAHSUH**

**Mas eu espero que gostem, eu prometo que vai melhorar!**  
**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Palpitações.**

**Sasuke**

Eu estava a poucos milímetros. POUCOS milímetros de beijá-la.  
E só me toquei disso quando um esfregão caiu sobre nossos narizes.

O mais estranho sobre isso, é que em nenhum momento eu tinha realmente pensado em, você sabe, beijar a Hinata.  
Porque ela nunca mais olharia na minha cara, porque ela gosta do Naruto, por que o Neji-primo-super-protetor-idiota dela quebraria a minha cara (não que fizesse diferença, já que ela nunca mais olharia para a minha cara, quebrada ou não), e eu ficaria com fama de pervertido, de brinde.  
Mas, apesar de todas essas coisas, eu nunca odiei tanto um objeto quanto eu odiei aquele esfregão, eu cheguei a amaldiçoar toda a floresta de onde a madeira daquele maldito cabo veio.  
E quando terminei de amaldiçoar tudo que já teve ligação com aquele objeto, eu lembrei da situação em que me encontrava.

Ainda muito perto da Hinata, que estava olhando para mim com cara de assustada e com as mãos sobre o nariz.

-Você se machucou?!- Eu perguntei, tentando desviar do pensamento de que talvez ela também tivesse se tocado de que eu tinha tentado beijá-la.  
-N-não, e-eu estou b-bem! – Ela balançou a cabeça, e, graças a Deus, o Sinal tocou antes que qualquer outra coisa desse errado.

No final das contas, eu ainda tinha chances de ficar com fama de tarado, porque varias pessoas nos viram sair do armário...

Mas, enfim, eu acabei indo até a diretoria e contei o que tinha acontecido para a diretora bêbada, que suspendeu a Karin e suas seguidoras loucas até semana que vem, e qualquer outro problema que elas causassem seria motivo de expulsão.  
Esse foi o lado bom do dia.

O lado ruim do dia, é que a Hinata não olha mais para minha cara, de qualquer jeito.

Não que eu me importe. Muito. É claro.

Mas eu realmente me importava com o fato do Naruto estar gritando e me cutucando em quanto me perguntava onde eu estava, porque meu nariz estava vermelho, e porque eu não quis participar de sei-lá-o-que eu tinha fugido no intervalo.

O universo deve me odiar ou algo assim.

* * *

**Hinata.**

Oh. Meu. Deus.

Certo, não aconteceu nada de mais, né?  
Sasuke-Kun só me ajudou porque achou que era culpa dele a Karin-San ter feito tudo aquilo, certo?

Apesar disso ser a mais pura verdade, eu realmente, realmente cheguei a achar que o Sasuke-Kun iria me beijar, e eu estava tão imóvel e hipnotizada pelos olhos dele, que só me toquei quando um esfregão caiu sobre nossos narizes (Sim! Estávamos tão perto que nossos narizes podiam ser acertados com um cabo de esfregão ao mesmo tempo!).  
Mas, isso é realmente impossível, Sasuke-Kun nunca tentaria algo assim comigo, ele pode escolher a garota que ele quiser nesse colégio, então, porque ele se interessaria por alguém sem graça como eu?

Depois daquilo, Sasuke-Kun fez o favor de falar com a Diretora sobre o ocorrido, e Karin-San e suas amigas não virão a escola até semana que vem. Eu me senti culpada por elas, mas acho que era o certo a se fazer...  
Não consegui mais olhar para o Sasuke-Kun, porque era constrangedor de mais, e porque meu nariz, e provavelmente o dele, estavam vermelhos por causa da pancada...

-Hinata-Chan – Eu ouvi uma voz sinistra atrás de mim, durante a ultima aula, involuntariamente eu acabei pulando de susto. -  
-S-Sakura-Chan! – Eu disse no meu melhor tom de "Por favor, não tente fazer com que eu tenha um ataque cardíaco novamente". -  
-Onde você passou o intervalo todo? E porque parece que você e o Sasuke bateram os narizes? – Ino-Chan me perguntou com uma voz semelhante, mas um pouco menos assustadora do que a da Sakura-Chan.-  
-E-Eu...-

Bom, com muito esforço, eu consegui contar tudo o que havia acontecido.  
Elas realmente me obrigaram a contar cada mínimo detalhe de tudo. Cada. Mínimo. Constrangedor. Detalhe.

-Mooh! Porque você acaba se dando melhor sem os nossos planos?! Nem dá pra acreditar que tudo isso tenha acontecido por acaso! – Ino-Chan exclamou meio frustrada -  
-Bom, só temos que aprimorar um pouco nossos planos! – Sakura-Chan sorriu maliciosamente. – Parece que o universo já conspira para que esses dois fiquem juntos, no final das contas. -

Planos aprimorados?

-Parece que sim. – Ino-Chan melhorou seu humor. – Mas imagine, imagine o quão lindo deve ter sido eles dois no armário! Acho que devo começar a espalhar câmeras por ai! – Sakura-Chan concordava animada com a cabeça, fazendo seus cabelos cor-de-rosa balançarem como os de uma líder de torcida meio doida – Hinata-Chan adoravelmente vermelha e envergonhada, Sasuke-Kun lindamente lutando contra seus impulsos de beijá-la! – Ela cantou como se tivesse sido a coisa mais romântica do século. Mas eu estava lá, e foi apenas constrangedor para mim, e provavelmente incomodo para o Sasuke-Kun...  
-Ne, quando conseguirmos fazer com que eles dois fiquem juntos provavelmente vamos ter o casal mais lindo do mundo!- Sakura-Chan compartilhou um olhar com a Ino-Chan...  
-Por isso... – As duas disseram em coro, como faziam às vezes...- Se esforce, Hinata-Chan – Mas elas o fizeram em um tom maligno e agarrando meus ombros.

Mooh... Elas realmente me assustam às vezes, além disso, não sei como elas podem achar que eu e o Sasuke-Kun e eu combinamos. Ou melhor, não sei como elas podem achar que eu sou tão grande coisa assim.  
Mas de qualquer forma, eu realmente tenho que me esforçar...Preciso ser cada vez mais como o Naruto-Kun! Se eu tiver a mesma determinação que ele, talvez as pessoas me notassem mais.

* * *

**Sasuke**

-Nee! Você ficou preso com a Hina-Chan?! – Ele gritou quando eu finalmente estava cheio de ser cutucado e acabei contando para ele o que tinha acontecido (Ocultando alguns detalhes) – Que sorte a sua Teme! A Hina-Chan é linda! – fiquei agradecido pelo barulho que a sala fazia pela primeira vez na minha vida. Não sei se gostaria muito que todos ouvissem esse idiota.-

Aquilo realmente me deixou nervoso, ela gosta dele desde sempre, ele nunca teve a descencia de perceber, e ainda diz uma coisa dessas para mim?! Francamente, como ela podia gostar dele? Uma garota como ela merece alguém melhor.

-Fique quieto dobe - Eu suspirei.  
-Por quê? Não vai me dizer que não a acha bonita! – Ele insitiu no assunto. Por varias vezes eu me perguntei por que eu era amigo desse idiota. Não obtive explicação em nenhuma delas.-  
-É-é claro que eu acho a Hinata bonita – Dois pensamentos me ocorreram depois de ter dito aquilo: 1- Porque diabos eu tinha respondido ele? 2- Se a sala tivesse ficado em silêncio eu teria que mudar de escola. Arriscado.  
-Haha, nem mesmo Uchiha Sasuke escapa dos encantos da Hina-Chan – Ele fez uma careta estranha. –Ne, ne, imagine se você e a Hina-Chan, e eu e a Sakura-Chan começássemos a namorar, não ia ser legal? Íamos poder sair todos juntos que nem naqueles filmes adolescentes e — ITAI! Porque me bateu?-  
-Porque você é retardado. – Eu me virei para frente e decidi ignorar ele pelo resto da minha vida. – E faz planos de menina. – Mas sem antes comentar isso.

Era mesmo, mesmo possível que existisse alguém tão panaca? Ou talvez ele fizesse só para me irritar?  
Mas não tinha nenhum motivo para que eu me irritasse, certo? Naruto nunca percebeu nada que acontecesse fora de seu mundinho laranja imaginário, onde a Sakura gosta dele e todos só comem Ramem. Não tinha porque eu começar a ficar irritado com isso agora.

Mas eu de repente fui tomado pelo pensamento de quantas vezes a Hinata não tinha sido magoada pelo Naruto sem que ele nem percebesse...

Ótimo, quem eu quero enganar? A única coisa na qual eu conseguia pensar depois do Naruto ter dito aquilo, é em como seria um encontro meu com a Hinata.

Geralmente esse tipo de coisa me deixa meio enjoado porque meninas sofrem de histeria e tudo mais.  
Mas dessa vez eu não só não estava nem um pouco enjoado como, até poderia dizer que era um pensamento agradável.

* * *

**Hinata**

Apesar do que as garotas tinham dito, eu não achei que elas realmente começariam com esses novos e aprimorados planos hoje.

Eu deveria ter ido embora com a Tenten-Chan.  
Ou ido tomar sorvete com a Temari-Chan.  
Mas parece que eu estou destinada a isso...

Eu estava parada na entrada do colégio com as garotas, já era hora de irmos embora, mas por algum motivo que eu ainda não sabia, estávamos esperando algo que eu também não sabia.

-Ne, Sakura-Chan, porque não posso ir para casa ainda? – Eu tentei perguntar.  
-Informação confidencial – As duas disseram ao mesmo tempo, encarando firmemente o corredor.

Eu acabei entrando em pânico ao ver sorrisos maliciosos brotarem nos rostos delas quando Naruto-Kun e Sasuke-Kun apareceram no corredor, eu já devia desconfiar...

-Ne, eu estou indo embora agora, então--Eu tentei fugir, mas Ino-Chan me agarrou pelo ombro.  
-Você vai ficar aqui. – Elas riram de forma assustadora.

No final, Sakura-Chan agarrou Naruto-Kun pelo pescoço e sussurrou algumas coisas que eu não sei se gostaria de saber o que eram em seu ouvido, e ele, sem protestar, disse para o Sasuke que não poderia ir com ele para casa.

Mais do que rápido, eles tinham ido embora e Sasuke-Kun e eu tínhamos ficado sozinhos.

* * *

**Sasuke**

Eu tinha, desde que pisei naquele corredor, sentido que algo aconteceria.  
Claro, as duas maiores psicopatas em potencial desse lado do mundo estava olhando como maníacas para nós.

O nós, que implicava em Naruto e eu, logo foi desfeito.  
Tudo aconteceu meio que...muito rápido.  
Em um momento eu e o Naruto estávamos indo em direção a saída, no outro a menina de cabelo rosa pulou em cima dele e ele me disse que eu teria que ir embora sem ele, e no outro, eu estava sozinho com a Hinata.

Inevitavelmente, acabaríamos indo juntos para casa, já que, bem, morávamos no mesmo condomínio.  
Eu nunca vi o que há de tão importante com essa coisa de ir junto para casa, mas aparentemente todo ser no universo acha isso tão romântico e blá, blá, blá.  
Todo ser no universo, provavelmente incluía a Hinata, que estava realmente vermelha e olhando para o chão.  
Acho que se dependesse dela, passaríamos a noite toda quietos sem nos movermos.  
Então, antes que meus pés começassem a formigar, eu cortei o clima de jardim de estatuas.

-Hm, então...vamos?- Eu tentei parecer o mais normal possível, mas aquela frase realmente parecia com algo dito em um mangá romântico, certo? Okay, eu meio que estava meio nervoso por estar indo para casa com a Hinata pela primeira vez em alguns anos. E nesses anos ainda tínhamos o fator Itachi para cortar qualquer tipo de clima.  
-H-Hai.- Ela pareceu meio surpresa quando levantou seu rosto para me encarar. O que meio que ME deixou meio surpreso e fez com que meu rosto ardesse.

O que estava acontecendo comigo, a final de contas?

Nós andamos a maior parte do trajeto em absoluto silêncio, as pessoas da nossa escola por quem passávamos nos olhavam com cara de espanto e cochichavam, o que estava começando a realmente me irritar.

Estávamos quase perto de casa, quando íamos passar pela rua do farol quebrado.  
Ele estava quebrado há alguns meses, minha mãe mandou varias cartas escandalosas ao prefeito, ameaçou sair na rua e colocar fogo em carros se não fosse feito nada a respeito, mas ainda não tinham dado nem sinal de que seria concertado.

Talvez a Hinata não tivesse ciência de que o farol estava quebrado, então acabou tentando atravessar a rua sem se preocupar com o carro que estava vindo em sua direção.

-HINATA!- Eu a puxei cerca de um segundo antes do carro passar buzinando-

* * *

**Hinata.**

Existe alguém no mundo que seja mais idiota do que eu?  
Eu sabia, que aquele farol estava quebrado, Meu pai tentou falar com o prefeito várias vezes para consertá-lo, mas eu estava tão concentrada no fato de que eu estava voltando sozinha para casa com o Sasuke-Kun, que acabei não prestando atenção nisso.

-HINATA!- Sasuke-Kun me puxou pela mão poucos segundos antes do carro passar, eu sei que a minha experiência de quase morte é o que deveria ter me abalado naquele momento, mas tudo que eu podia pensar era: Sasuke-Kun está me abraçando-

Sasuke-Kun, estava, me, abraçando, no meio, da, rua.

-Você está bem? – Ele perguntou sem me soltar, eu balancei minha cabeça. – Graças a Deus. – Ele disse me abraçando um pouco mais forte.

Eu certamente estava tendo um ataque cardíaco disfarçado, eu estava tendo tantas palpitações que achei que fosse morrer ali mesmo. Sim, logo após ser salva de um atropelamento eu sofreria uma parada cardíaca e morreria.

* * *

**Sasuke.**

Foi realmente por impulso, eu acabei abraçando-a, novamente, sem me tocar disso.

-Você está bem? – Eu perguntei aflito, ela balançou sua cabeça. – Graças a Deus. – Eu respondi apertando ainda mais involuntariamente.

Como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo eu fiquei abraçando-a por mais algum tempo, até que eu me toquei que estava realmente abraçando ela no meio da rua.  
Eu tive uma palpitação tão forte que acho que ela pode ouvir perfeitamente, de uma hora para outra meu coração realmente tinha disparado. Eu sempre achei que esse tipo de coisa era impossível, mas era realmente como se ele fosse estourar meu peito.

Eu desfiz o abraço imediatamente.

Eu não tive coragem de dizer nada. Ela também não se manifestou, então, tentando tirar meu pensamento do que acabara de acontecer, e recuperar meu ritmo cardíaco normal, eu atravessei a rua.

Andamos novamente naquele silêncio constrangedor até chegarmos em casa, eu ia abrir a minha porta quando ela me chamou.

-Ne, Sasuke-Kun – Eu me virei para ela – Obrigada. – Ela sorriu e entrou em casa.

Eu finalmente tinha me recuperado, porque ela tinha que fazer aquilo?

Tranquei a porta e subi para o meu quarto o mais rápido que pude.  
Porque diabos todas aquelas coisas estavam acontecendo?  
Tudo isso começou por causa de uma maldita espiada pelo vitro, certo? Se eu tivesse tido um misero momento de lucidez, e tivesse fechado a janela, eu não estaria totalmente confuso agora, não é?  
Se eu tivesse feito isso, 90% dos meus pensamentos não teriam ligação com a Hinata.

E eu não estaria pensando que eu estive abraçado por aproximadamente 3 minutos com a garota que era dona do corpo que eu vira durante meia hora no dia anterior.

É, eu era doente.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Bom, eu realmente espero que tenham gostado (quem está tendo palpitações aqui sou eu)  
Eu sempre fico com medo quando posto um novo cap, porque fico pensando se ficou no mesmo nivel ou melhor do que o anterior, ou se foi decepcionante HSUAHSUH

Ne, Reviews!

nyo-mila-Chan: Juro que quase chorei ao ver que você mandou um review para essa história.  
Fiquei muito feliz ao ver que está lendo ela também!  
Eu realmente tenho um problema com titulos, sempre invento eles na ultima hora, e eles ficam medonhos, e nessa fic então, nem se fala hahahaha. Realmente quem lê o titulo nem imagina como é a fic.  
Eu tenho esse fraco com comédias romanticas colegiais hahahhaha, sempre acabo escrevendo algo que se passa em colégios n_nº Espero que goste dessa historia.  
hahahha, vou procurar o link da imagem e posto no próximo cap. eu realmente ri muito.  
Que bom que está gostando!  
Eu também não gosto muito de histórias onde eles se beijam no primeiro capitulo, eu acabo adiando ao máximo HSUAHSU  
A festa da Ino...ainda não decidi se vai ser no proximo capitulo, ou se ainda vai demorar mais um, mas realmente ela promete hahahaha  
Muito obrigada T_T eu adoro historias com dois POVs, mas escrever é bem dificil hahahha que bom que acha que estou me saindo bem.  
Espero que continue lendo!

Kissus, Nyo-Mila-Chan!

Liissa Malfoy-Chan: Muito obrigada *-*  
Fico feliz que está gostando.  
Sasuke e Hinata ruleiam!  
Continue acompanhando, Onegai!

Kissus, Liissa-Chan!

FranHyuuga-Chan: Own! Fiquei muito, muito feliz ao ver que você está lendo essa fica também!  
HHASUHASUHA Itachi ficou meio babaca nessa fic, mas que bom que gostou.  
hahahah Hinata-Chan é realmente Kawaii, mas é muito insegura e entra em pânico facil hahahha c_c  
Karin é sempre a Vilã das minhas fics HSAHSUHAUH mas eu gosto dela (Com o Suiguetsu-Chan *-*)  
Espero que goste desse cap também e continue acompanhando!

Kissus, Fran-Chan!

Luciana Fernandes-Chan: Que bom que gostou!  
Espero que realmente leia até o final (apesar de que eu tenho a sensação de que vou regredir até o final da fic HSUAHSUH)  
Obrigada por ler!

Kissus, Luciana-Chan!

Mari P.B'b-Chan: Também adoro esse casal!  
HSUAHSUH hormonios, Sasuke-Kun são tem culpa (quase)  
Obrigada, fico muito feliz por saber que gostou!  
Karin é psicopata nessa fic SHAUHSUAH  
Espero que continue acompanhando!

Kissus, Mari-Chan!

Elara-chan-Chan(? HSUAHSU): Obrigada!  
**Espero que continue acompanhando.  
Obrigada mesmo por ler ^^.**

Kissus, Elara-Chan (Elara é um nome legal)

jessica-semnadaprafaze123-Chan (Ameiessenick HSUAHSUHA):  
Sou viciada nesse casal também!  
Obrigada, que bom que gostou :D  
Acabou não rolando nada mais que uma cabada de rodo, mas, em fim HSUAHSUH  
Espero que continue lendo!

Kissus, Jessica-Chan!

Cyelly-Chan:  
Obrigada *-*  
Infelizmente para eles, aconteceu algo bem broxante HUSAHSUHAUS  
Espero que continue lendo, fico feliz mesmo que tenha gostado!

Kissus, Cyelly-Chan!

Até o próximo Cap. :D


	3. Entendendo

**Yo, Minna!  
Desculpem a demora para postar, foi falha minha, realmente hahahha, todas tem o direito de quererem me matar por demorar tanto e ainda ter a cara de aparecer com um misero capitulo desses HUSHAUSHUH  
Bom, nesse cap. a UNICA coisa que acontece é o Sasuke e a Hinata refletindo sobre seus sentimentos, mas cap. que vem as coisas começam a acontecer.  
Espero que gostem *-***

Boa leitura.

**Hinata.  
**  
Eu não sabia o que fazer, absolutamente.  
Eu não dormi naquela noite, porque tudo ficava passando na minha mente de novo e de novo.  
Não importava o quanto eu estivesse feliz por estar passando mais tempo com o Sasuke, ele provavelmente só me via como uma chateação, e mal podia esperar que eu parasse de lhe causar problemas...  
Mesmo que fosse difícil para mim, eu decidi que eu tentaria me afastar dele, mesmo que eu tivesse que escapar dos planos da Ino-Chan e da Sakura-Chan, eu preferia que ele me visse como uma anônima do que como uma chata.  
E no final, eu pude agradecê-lo sem gaguejar.  
Se eu pudesse continuar a amá-lo seria o suficiente. Mesmo assim eu mal podia parar de chorar.  
Eu cheguei com a pior aparência possível na escola naquele dia, meu rosto estava inchado, não tinha dedicado maior esforço para arrumar meus cabelos alem de passar os dedos neles no caminho da escola e meu uniforme estava amassado, fiquei procurando Sasuke o tempo todo, para ter certeza de andar pelo caminho mais distante dele, mas como estava totalmente concentrada nisso, acabei não notando a colisão eminente com o melhor amigo dele.

-Hina-Chaaan! – Naruto-Kun me cumprimentou com o mesmo sorriso radiante que despertou a minha admiração por ele.  
-O-Ohayo, Naruto-Kun.- Eu respondi e tentei responder com um sorriso a altura, mas como sempre, fracassei.  
-Sakura-Chan e Ino-Chan estão procurando por você. Na verdade, estão procurando loucamente por você, sabe, eu fui pedir para que a Sakura-Chan dançasse comigo na festa da Ino e ela me ignorou completamente e me mandou te procurar. –  
-Ah, Obrigada Naruto-Kun.-

Enquanto eu estava procurando Sakura-Chan e Ino-Chan, Eu pensei no Naruto-Kun, que sempre foi minha inspiração. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo tentando ser como ele, eu não tinha mudado nem um pouco...  
Naruto-Kun foi rejeitado tantas vezes pela Sakura-Chan, especialmente na época em que ela gostava do Sasuke-Kun, que é o melhor amigo dele, e mesmo assim ele nunca desistiu. E até mesmo naquela situação, quando ela o ignorava, ele era capaz de sorrir como sempre.  
Acho que foi toda essa determinação do Naruto-Kun que fez com que a Sakura-Chan finalmente se apaixonasse por ele...

E se eu, que nunca tinha sido rejeitada, que sempre tinha sido bem tratada pelo Sasuke, desistisse dele por medo do que pudesse vir a acontecer, eu não só não poderia chamar o Naruto-Kun de minha inspiração, mas também não poderia dizer que o meu amor é verdadeiro.

**-**

Sasuke.  


Eu não dormi muito bem naquela noite.  
Não estava com sono porque minha mãe fez um jantar cheio de coisas estranhas que ela disse que davam energia para que eu e o Itachi pudéssemos viver nossa juventude de forma revigorante ou algo assim.  
Então eu passei a noite inteira montando um dossiê de memórias que eu tinha da Hinata, eu relembrei todas as vezes que eu a vi desde que eu a conheci, e nós éramos bem pequenos.  
Ela não mudou muito, em uma perspectiva geral. Ela sempre foi pequena, tímida e educada.  
Mas ela mudou totalmente em alguns aspectos, começou na terceira série, quando Naruto foi colocado na nossa turma.  
Ela costumava chorar quando não sabia como resolver sua lição, então o primo dela sempre a ajudava. Depois que o Naruto entrou na turma, ela não deixou que a ajudassem nenhuma vez mais. Em nada. No final das contas ela era a segunda garota mais inteligente da turma. Mas ninguém parecia ter notado aquela mudança drástica.  
De lá para cá a Hinata só havia se tornado cada vez mais determinada em dar o máximo de si em tudo, e mesmo assim, ela não tinha virado uma alienada como eu fui por tanto tempo, só pensando em ser o melhor em tudo, e me tornando tão arrogante. Ela se esforçava para ser o melhor que ela podia ser, e mesmo assim continuava sendo aquela garota doce e gentil com todo mundo.  
Ela também ficava mais bonita a cada ano, mesmo que eu nunca tenha prestado muita atenção nela, eu me lembro que a cada volta das férias ela parecia diferente, mais brilhante do que antes.

Eu me perguntei um milhão de vezes porque ninguém nunca prestava atenção nela, porque eu nunca tinha prestado atenção nela, porque uma garota tão especial como ela estava sempre a sombra de todos.  
Mas eu me lembrei que na verdade as pessoas a notavam, sim.  
Durante todos esses anos, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino, Tenten e muitas outras pessoas sempre comentavam casualmente alguma coisa surpreendente que a Hinata havia feito.  
Pensando bem, talvez a Hinata fosse muito mais popular do que eu mesmo, que sempre fui o ídolo da escola. Porque apesar de tudo, haviam muitas pessoas que não gostavam de mim, e sempre que eu me superava, todos só diziam "Como esperado de Uchiha Sasuke". Mas eu nunca fiquei sabendo de um pessoa que não gostasse da Hinata, ou menosprezado uma de suas conquistas. Exceto pela Karin, mas eu acho que aquela garota não gosta nem da mãe dela.

Finalmente, quando já estava amanhecendo, depois de todas aquelas horas pensando. Eu cheguei a conclusão de que ao contrario do que a Karin e suas amigas pensavam não era a Hinata que não era digna de estar comigo, era eu que não era digno de estar com ela.

**-**

Hinata.

-HINATAAAA!- Sakura-Chan e Ino-Chan gritaram assim que me viram, eu pensei em tentar correr, porque elas estavam parecendo dois psicopatas altamente perigosos, mas eu sabia que era inútil, já que eu tinha todas as aulas com elas.  
-Y-yo- Eu respondi em quanto me aproximava. Elas me agarraram.  
-Como pode fazer isso e nem nos contar depois?- Ino-Chan disse dramaticamente.  
-O-Oque?-  
-Não tente disfarçar! Francamente, se não tivéssemos te seguido, teríamos perdido isso! Nunca, Eu repito NUNCA, te perdoaríamos, Hinata!- Sakura-Chan disse empurrando uma fotografia contra meu rosto. Só então eu pude perceber que, sim, elas tinham me seguido na volta para casa, e, sim, elas tinham tirado fotos do Sasuke me abraçando.

E, definitivamente foi muito difícil explicar como exatamente tinha acontecido, já que Naruto-Kun tinha sido arrastado junto e acabou atrasando um pouco elas, elas só puderam ver da parte do abraço em diante.

Oh, porque eu tinha que passar por isso?

Já tínhamos entrado na sala e Sasuke-Kun ainda não tinha aparecido, o que era realmente estranho, já que ele costuma chegar tão cedo...

Como se lesse meus pensamentos, ele entrou na sala bem naquele instante.  
Apesar de eu ter esperado anciosamente para vê-lo naquela manhã, depois do encontro que tive com o Naruto-Kun, que me motivou a não desistir dos meus sentimentos, eu não estava pronta para vê-lo tão repentinamente, especialmente depois de ver as 19 fotos todas de ângulos diferentes que minhas amigas-voyeurs-em-potencial tiraram de nós.

Naquele momento em que ele entrou na sala, tudo simplesmente veio para mim, a palpitação e a sensação leve nos meus ouvidos, como se eu fosse desmaiar, em quanto todas pequenas coisas que me faziam amá-lo passavam a minha frente.  
Mesmo que todos vissem Uchiha Sasuke como o garoto perfeito, como frio, arrogante e inalcançável, qualquer um que o observasse por um dia inteiro, veria que ele não era assim.  
Sasuke era um garoto focado, bom em tudo que fazia, e realmente bonito, mas ele também era uma pessoa meio embaraçado, que não sabe como lidar com certas coisas, que evita conflitos desnecessários, que é geralmente gentil, e que é acima de tudo, Humano.  
Sasuke era o garoto mais humano que eu conhecia, ele era o que era, com suas qualidades e defeitos, e não o deixava de ser mesmo que todos o vissem como algo que ele não era.  
E eram todas essas faces tão diferentes mas que eram uma coisa só, que eram ele, que me faziam amar tanto o "garoto perfeito" Uchiha Sasuke.

E pela primeira vez em todos esses anos, eu consegui sorrir como o Naruto-Kun sorria, mesmo que eu pensasse que meu coração ia explodir a qualquer momento.

-Ohayo, Sasuke-Kun.- Eu disse com meu novo e melhorado sorriso, em voz alta e clara.

Sasuke olhou para mim surpreso, e ficou meio que petrificado por uns bons segundos.  
As pessoas ao nosso redor ficaram mais ou menos na mesma situação, mas isso não importava muito no momento.

-Ohayo, Hinata. – Ele respondeu sorrindo, ele raramente sorria daquele jeito, eu senti que meu momento de Naruto-Kun havia acabado porque eu senti minhas bochechas queimarem e provavelmente parecia totalmente abobalhada. – Hey, a festa da Ino é amanhã, você vai estar lá, certo? Preciso de falar uma coisa.-

Eu não consegui reagir muito bem, então era esse o poder do sorriso do Naruto? Porque eu não tinha conseguido antes? Oh, Deus, o que eu deveria dizer agora? Ele estava esperando a minha resposta, e estavam todos olhando para nós e...

-H-Hai!- Foi tudo que eu fui capaz de dizer antes dele ir para o seu lugar.

-

**Sasuke.**

Eu levantei meio deprimido depois de ter finalmente descoberto o quão insignificante eu era perto da Hinata, tanto que acabei nem ligando para qualquer baboseira que o Itachi estivesse dizendo, o que deixou ele meio chateado, de forma que ele foi para a faculdade com o carro sem me deixar na escola, mesmo que eu tenha negociado isso com ele por meses, o que resultou em eu ter chegado meio atrasado na escola.

Entrei na sala meio desnorteado, procurando o meu lugar. Era meio difícil achar uma cadeira no meio de 40 alunos barulhentos. Eu evitei olhar para o lado da sala onde a Hinata se sentava, porque eu não sabia exatamente como olhar para ela, e porque eu provavelmente estava suado e com olheiras. Mas no final das contas ela me obrigou a olhá-la.

-Ohayo, Sasuke-Kun.- Eu, num primeiro momento, não pude assimilar quem estava dizendo aquilo, porque mesmo a sala estando barulhenta por ser uma sexta-feira, onde estão todos animados com o fim da semana, eu pude ouvir aquela voz extremamente parecida com a da Hinata claramente.

Quando eu me virei na direção da carteira dela eu percebi que tinha de fato sido ela, sem gaguejar, sem ficar vermelha, e com um sorriso deslumbrante, ela tinha me dado bom dia.

Eu fiquei vários segundos assimilando tudo aquilo, não, eu estava mais concentrado em observar o sorriso dela, por um momento ele me lembrou o sorriso do Naruto, e então uma ponta de ciúmes tinha me atingiu, eu senti minhas bochechas quentes e eu vi todos olhando para mim, mas eu não me importei com nada daquilo, porque finalmente eu tinha entendido tudo, e eu não estava mais com medo. Eu não me importava mais em não ser bom o bastante, ou em ela gostar do meu melhor amigo, eu não podia negar isso.

-Ohayo, Hinata. –Eu lhe respondi sem conseguir conter um sorriso. – Hey, a festa da Ino é amanhã, você vai estar lá, certo? Preciso de falar uma coisa.- Eu fiz a mesma pergunta que eu tinha pensado que era idiota quando o Naruto a fez a alguns dias atrás.  
-H-Hai!- Ela respondeu meio surpresa, estávamos todos muito surpresos.

Mas eu finalmente não estava mais confuso.  
Porque eu sabia, e estava decidido.  
Eu estava apaixonado por ela, e eu não desistiria disso.

-

**Espero que tenham gostado desse micro-capitulo estranho HSUAHUSHAU ralei pra escrevê-lo c_c**

**Reviews:**

**FranHyuuga-Chan:**

**Que bom que gostou do cap *-***

**A Sakura e a Ino dessa fic foram baseadas em duas amigas minhas c_c espero que elas não fiquem sabendo disso HSAUSUHAU**

**HSUAHSUAH obrigada, mas esta realmente dificil manter o ritmo da fic T_T HSUAHSUH acho que é porque eu criei dois finais e não sei qual usar, então fica dificil fazer o desenvolvimento, mas espero que continue lendo e gostando! *-***

**E, quem não queria ter um vizinho desses? HSUAHUSH**

**Kissus, Fran-Chan.**

**Julia Bona-Chan:**

**Eu também odeio, sempre que tento usar um sujo mais do que limpo. HSUAHUSH e eles ainda atrapalham momentos romanticos u_u**

**Obrigada *-*! fico feliz que tenha gostado!**

**Kissus, Julia-Chan.**

**Bruna-Hime-Chan:**

**HSUAHSUAHUSH concerteza, o universo (da fic ao menos) ama SasuHina u_u**

**Pior que eu adoro a Karin mas ela é sempre uma maldita nas minhas fics HUSAHUSHAUH Bom, mas ela realmente fez algo de bom para eles hauhaus**

**SHUASHUAHSUH pensamentos perigosos c_c**

**O semaforo foi uma critica secreta a um semaforo aqui perto de casa qua quase me mata toda vez que eu passo por ele, porque ele também está quebrado a uns anos HUSAHUSHAUS**

**Muito obrigada mesmo por ter gostado, espero que continue lendo *-***

**Kissus, Bruna-Hime-Chan.**

**jessica-semnadaprafaze123:**

**HSUAHSUAHUSH pega nada, minha net SEMPRE cai em momentos como esse ahaha**

**hahahhahah eu achei legal :D**

**Realmente, eu custei muito a fazer ele cair, mas no fim algo tinha que acontecer para cortar o clima HUSHAUSHUAHS**

**Sasuhina é Vida, é amor, e é eterno (?) HUSAHUS**

**Obrigada, espero que continue lendo *-***

**Kissus, Jessica-Chan.**

**Luciana Fernandes-Chan:**

**Obrigada mesmo *-***  
**Estou me esforçando para melhorar cada vez mais! Espero que continue lendo :3**

**Kissus, Luciana-Chan.**

**Misha Yanata-Chan:**

**Ohayo *-***

**Obrigada, que bom que gostou!**  
**Eu tenho essa queda por fics colegiais hUHSUAH sempre tento fazer fora desse tema mais é mais forte que eu T_T hahahha**

**Obrigada por ler essa fic também *-* Espero que continue lendo e gostando!**

**Kissus, Misha-Chan.**

**Laah'S-Chan:**

**Obrigada ^^**  
**Fico feliz por saber que gostou!**

**Espero que continue lendo.**

**Kissus, Laah'S-Chan.**

**MissBabyHime-Chan:**

**Obriga, mesmo!**  
**Espero que continue acompanhando, vou tentar postar mais frequentemente hahahha.**

**Kissus, MissBabyHime-Chan.**

**Muito obrigada a todas que leram, espero que continuem acompanhando, cap. que vem a esperada festa da Ino HSUAHUSH **  
**Kissus, ja ne!**


End file.
